Spongebob and the Lottery
by fanfictioner04
Summary: Spongebob wins the lottery and then Squidward and Mr. Krabs sell Patrick their lottery tickets. What will happen? Now complete!
1. Winning the Lottery

Author's note: I accidentally deleted this story so now I have to put it back and I don't own Spongebob!  
  
Spongebob: Hey Mr. Krabs what do you have there?  
  
Mr. Krabs: A lottery ticket.  
  
Spongebob: What's a lottery ticket?  
  
Mr. Krabs: Well people go buy tickets at places and have a number put on it and every night on TV they draw numbers and if they draw the number you have you win money!  
  
Spongebob: Cool! I want one!  
  
Later.  
  
Spongebob: Oh wow, it looks so pretty!  
  
Squidward: I got lucky number 7.  
  
Mr. Krabs: I got number 12.  
  
Spongebob: And I have number 238.  
  
That night.  
  
And the winner's for tonight are; for $20,000 number 6, for $500,000 number 232, and the jackpot of $1,000,000 is number 238!" announced the lottery guy.  
  
Spongebob: Cool! I won!  
  
Mr. Krabs: Darn! Spongebob won! I have to steal his ticket before he wakes up. 


	2. Patrick Wins Paper

Author's note: Still don't own Spongebob!  
  
Mr. Krabs sneaks into Spongebob's house at 5:59 AM 8 hours after they announced the lottery winners  
  
Mr. Krabs: Almost there, just a little more and.  
  
Spongebob: Hey Mr. Krabs. What are you doing?  
  
Mr. Krabs: Just taking a look around. Why are you up?  
  
Spongebob: I always wake up at 6:00 AM.  
  
Mr. Krabs: Well see you at work!  
  
Spongebob: Bye Mr. Krabs. I wonder why he wanted to look around.  
  
Gary: Meow.  
  
Spongebob: What do you mean he wants the lottery ticket?  
  
Gary: Meow.  
  
Spongebob: Now Gary remember the episode "Clams" when Mr. Krabs got his millionth dollar? He wouldn't need any more money.  
  
Gary: Meow.  
  
Spongebob: I'm not going to listen. Besides Mr. Krabs knows that I won fair and square.  
  
At Mr. Krabs' house.  
  
Mr. Krabs: I can't believe he won. He couldn't have won fair and square besides he oh no! He is square! Why? Why?  
  
Spongebob at the "Lottery House."  
  
Spongebob: I'd like to trade this ticket in for $1,000,000!  
  
Lottery guy: Sure thing Spongebob.  
  
He walks into a room and then gives Spongebob a check.  
  
Lottery guy: Your lucky to win.  
  
Outside Spongebob's house at 7:00 AM.  
  
Squidward: Patrick. I'll sell you this ticket for $50.  
  
Patrick: Deal!  
  
Patrick pulls a sock out of his shorts and hands Squidward $50.  
  
Mr. Krabs: Hey friend of Spongebob. I'll sell this ticket to you for $100.  
  
Patrick: Ice cream! Ok.  
  
He now pulls out $100 for Mr. Krabs.  
  
Patrick: I love you paper ticket with the number 7 and 12. 


	3. Going Shopping

That night.  
  
Lottery guy: And the winner's for tonight are; for $12,000 number 12, and for $200,000,000,000 number 7!  
  
Patrick: I lose! I mean I win!  
  
Mr. Krabs and Squidward: How? Darn! I shouldn't have sold Patrick my ticket!.  
  
The next morning.  
  
Patrick: Hey Squidward I got you the Magic Conch.  
  
Squidward as he throws it in the fire: Whatever, thanks. Hey Patrick! How'd you win with the ticket I got two days ago?  
  
Patrick: It says on the bottom that it's good for two lottery nights unless you win the first night.  
  
Noon.  
  
Spongebob: I'm going on my lunch break Mr. Krabs!  
  
Mr. Krabs: Ok, just be back in half an hour!  
  
Spongebob: Hey Patrick, want to go buy stuff with me?  
  
Patrick: Ok!  
  
Spongebob: Let's go to the new store called Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Super Center!  
  
Patrick: Ok! Where is it?  
  
Spongebob: Right there.  
  
Inside.  
  
Spongebob: Look Patrick costumes of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy for $20 each!  
  
Patrick: It's the conch signal for $100!  
  
Spongebob: And the tickle belt for $50!  
  
Patrick: The orb of confusion for $450!  
  
Spongebob: Oh wow! Mermaid Man's utility belt! For only $2000!  
  
Spongebob and Patrick: And a set of all the weapons they've ever used for $50,000!  
  
Patrick: Look Spongebob Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy giving autographs!  
  
Spongebob: Mermaid Man will you sign my costume?  
  
Mermaid Man: Evil! Evil! Evil! Evil! Ok.  
  
Patrick: Barnacle Boy will you sign my underwear, I mean pants, I mean this costume?  
  
Barnacle Man: That's Barnacle Man you crazy starfish.  
  
Spongebob: Let's leave Patrick; Mr. Krabs wants me back in holy seahorse radish 5 minutes!  
  
Patrick: Well do what I always do, take the airplane! 


	4. You're two seconds late

Author's note: I'm baaaack! This is short because my hard drive got erased witch had the final chapter :(. Don't own Spongebob.

Note: The airport is a hundred feet away from the Krust Krab.

Spongebob walks up to ticket seller.

Spongebob: One ticket to the Krusty Krab, please!

Ticket Seller: $80 please.

Spongebob gives him the money. He walks aboard the plane and no one else is on board.

Pilot: We're now taking off!

Spongebob: Yay!

1 second later...

Pilot: We're here.

Spongebob: Yay!

He runs to the Krusty Krab.

Spongebob: Mr. Krabs, I'm back!

Mr. Krabs: You're two seconds late!

Spongebob: Oh my gosh! Wait a second. What's two seconds matter?

Mr. Krabs: What's two seconds matter? What's two seconds matter? What's two seconds matter?

Spongebob gulps.

Mr. Krabs: It's like I always say: time is money, so if you're wasting time, you're wasting money. So you're fired!

Spogebob: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Author's note: Next chapter will have the conclusion! 


	5. Can I Borrow a Penny?

Author's note: I don't own Spongebob, and this is the conclusion. I just thought I'd say that I actually made this story in fifth grade and had it on my computer since. On with the story.

Spongebob is now at home.

Spongebob: Oh Gary, I can't beleive Mr. Krabs fired me. And it's all because I was two seconds late.

Gary: Meow.

Spongebob: Yeah, I should just go to bed.

The next morning...

Spongebob: Wow! Two letters came. One from Patrick and one from Mr. Krabs. I'll read Patrick's first:

Dear Spongebob,

Hey it's me. I just wanted to know if you wanted to play with the new Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy stuff. I tried them out and it's so cool. So anyways Spongebob I guess I'll see you later.

Signed,

Bob

No um Jake!

I mean Patrickm, yeah Patrick

Spongebob: Ok and now Mr. Krabs's:

Dear Spongebob,

If you want your job back, come back to the Krusty Krab and give what's ever left of your lottery winnings.

From,

Mr. Krabs

Spongebob: Yay! I can get my job back! Woohoo!

Spongebob runs over to the Krusty Krab and keeps on shouting I'm ready.

Spongebob: Oh Mr. Krabs! Here's the money.

Mr. Krabs: Thanks me boy! Time to count it.

One hour later...

949898, 949899, 949900. He spent $50,100, wow. Time to go to the bank and make it all on a check to lock into me safe.

Mr. Krabs goes to the bank and it's all on a check. He then returns to his office. But before putting it in his safe he decides to kiss it a lot. He then washes his hands without draining the sink. He walks over to the safe and opens it. Spongebob comes in and shouts.

Spongebob: MR. KRABS!

Mr. Krabs is so surprised that the check flies out of his grip and into the sink.

Mr. Krabs: WHAT IS IT SPONGEBOB? I JUST LOST ALL THAT MONEY BECAUSE IT FELL INTO THE SINK!

Spongebob: I was just wondering, do you have a penny I could borrow?


End file.
